Mr Cat
by harunami56
Summary: Kucing itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, makanan kesukaan, warna mata, serta aura kucing itu hampir sama dengan orang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupanku/4Love-Shoot #sisters #BlackCat #2


Summary

Kucing itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, makanan kesukaan, warna mata, serta aura kucing itu hampir sama dengan orang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupanku/4ShotFF #sisters #BlackCat #2

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 2

"Mr Cat"

From

Narusaku's Event : 4 Shot Fanfiction

Theme : Black Cat

.

.

Standard Warnings !

 **Mr cat**

" _Tadaima_ ," Sakura melongok kedalam rumahnya, tidak ada siapapun didalam. " _Brakk"_ tiba-tiba suara sesuatu yang jatuh membangunkan lamunan Sakura, segera ia lemparkan kantung plastik putih dan mengambil sebuah sapu dipojok ruangan untuk berjaga-jaga dan ketika ia hendak menyalakan lampu ruangan itu sesuatu yang lebut menerpa permukaan kulit kakinya, benda itu terus saja bergelayut manja di kaki Sakura.

"Ah, ternyata kau." Sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir Sakura, setidaknya ada yang menyambut dirinya dirumah saat ia pulang. Sakura membopong benda, ah maksudnya kucing hitam yang telah menyambutnya. Sakura memungut kantung plastik putih yang ia lempar tadi, kemudian berjalan masuk.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku senang melihat senyum tulusnya, aku bersumpah akan selalu menjaga senyummu itu Sakura. "Hei, apakah kau lapar?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang berada didapur, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari es. Ah dia mengambil sekaleng anmitsu, aku hanya mengamati kegiatannya dari ia yang membuka kaleng anmitsu hingga sekarang duduk didepanku yang sedang menatapnya di meja makan. Sesekali aku mngeong sebagai jawanban pertanyaan ataupun pernyataannya.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja meneteskan airmatanya, Hei kau kenapa Sakura? Jangan membuatku takut, aku segera berdiri dari meja dan menghampirinya, suaraku membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya, seolah dia tahu apa yang ku ucapkan tentunya dengan sebuah eongan, ia menjawab sambil membawa tubuhku ke pangkuannya, mengusap buluku perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hei aku lupa memberimu makan." Ucapnya segera menurunkanku dari pangkuannya, ia meraih katung plastik putih yang aku tahu persis isinya, sebuah kotak kardus dengan tulisan _Cat food_.

"makanlah yang banyak, pasti kau laparkan?" ia menyodorkan semangkuk sereal kucing didepanku, oh hei, bagaimanapun aku ini tidak murni seekor kucing dan aku tidak mengonsumsi makanan itu. apakah kau tidak sadar kalau aku tidak suka makanan kucing Sakura? Makanan kucing yg diberikan kakakmu kemarin tidak aku makan karena aku tidak makan makanan kucing, kenapa kau malah membeli makan kucing yang lain? Aku hanya menatap wajah Sakura yang kebingungan karena aku tak kunjung makan.

"Kau tidak suka ya? Padahal ini yang paling mahal." Sakura bertanya kepadaku, hei bukan maksudku ingin mengecewakanmu Sakura. Ia mulai beranjak dari depanku, mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari pendingin, ah sekotak susu.

"jika kau tidak ingin makan itu, aku harap kau mau minum susu ini." Aku mulai meminum susu yang ia berikan padaku. Sakura beranjak dari depanku berjalan menjauh menuju lantai dua, mungkin ke kamarnya.

Sekarang hampir tengah malam, namun Sakura masih tetap terjaga di ruang keluaarga dengan TV yang menyala, tatapannya kosong lurus kedepan, aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan namun aku tahu alasan ia tetap terjaga sampai sekarang, ia menunggu ibunya pulang. Tatapan matanya mulai meredup, beberapa kali ia menguap namun ia tetap menjaga rasa kantuknya, ini hampir setengah jam yang lalu ketika aku berada dalam pangkuannya. Hei Sakura, jangan memaksakan dirimu jika kau lelah tidurlah jangan kau paksakan. Kini rasa kantuknya sudah menguasai Sakura, ia tertidur. Aku mulai beranjak turun dari pangkuannya beralih duduk disamping Sakura sambil memperhatikan wajah malaikatnya. Lima belas menit berlalu, aku dengan tubuh kucingku tetap setia memandang wajah Sakura, kurasa aku sudah terhipnotis olehnya pikirku melayang, hingga suara dering telpon rumah membangunkan lamunanku. Segera kulangkahkan empat kakiku menuju sumber suara, perlahan kurenggangkan otot lenganku, tanganku meraih gagang telpon rumah Sakura, ya tangan manusia, kini aku sudah berubah menjadi manusia.

"Halo Sakura," suara wanita parubaya terdengar, aku hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari seberang.

"Ibu hari ini tidak bisa pulang jadi jangan menungguku ya sayang, maaf ibu baru sempat memberi tahumu, _love you dear_." Sambungan telpon terputus, ternyata ibu Sakura. Sesibuk itukah hingga ia melupakan anaknya sendiri dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Aku beranjak berjalan dengan kedua kakiku menuju ruang keluarga, menatap sejenak wajah Sakura sebelum ku angkat tubuh mungilnya, dengan hati-hati kukalungkan lengannya ke leherku, setelah memastikan ia tidak terbangun , ku arahkan langkah kakiku menuju kamar Sakura, meletakkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, dan kemudian kutarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapakali aku menatap wajah damai Sakura hari ini, rasa enggan untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendiri membuatku ragu untuk pergi sekedar keluar kamar Sakura, namun hei, aku besok juga harus sekolah dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. sebuah genggaman tangan membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk melangkah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuatku menetap dikamar Sakura.

 **End Naruto POV**

Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui celah kaca jendela kamar Sakura, membangunkan seseorang yang tidur disamping ranjang dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil. Perlahan ia menampakkan birunya langit, "Uhm," gumam Naruto yang kini terlihat sedang meregangkan otot badannya"gawat jika Sakura melihatku,"

"Uhm ini jam berapa?" seorang gadis tepatnya Sakura mulai bangun dari tidurnya, ia menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang melintasinya, dengan kesadaran yang belum maksimal, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari tahu, 'mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja' pikir Sakura kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya bersiap untuk mandi.

Kini Sakura berada didalam ruang kelasnya, Ino yang sedari tadi berada didepannya hanya menunjukkan muka heran, "Hei Sakura, kau membuatku takut dengan wajahmu itu." suara Ino menyadarkan Sakura.

"Aku sedang berpikir Ino," jawab Sakura yang kini menatap Ino.

"sepertinya ada yang aneh dirumahku akhir-akhir ini," lanjut Sakura melihat wajah penasaran sang sahabat.

"aneh bagaimana?"

"tadi malam, aku tertidur diruang keluarga saat menunggu ibuku pulang, namun esoknya tiba-tiba aku berada dikamarku sendiri," dengan mata melotot Sakura menatap Ino.

"mungkin itu bibi yang mem-" sebelum sempat Ino menjawab Sakura segera memotong perkataan Ino.

"Ibu tida pulang semalam, lagipula tak mungkin Ibu kuat menggendongku, dan aku tahu kalau ibu tidak pulang adalah sebuah kertas dengan tulisan hampir tidak bisa dibaca, yang isinya tentang pesan ibuku yang tidak pulang."

"Mungkin Ibumu diam-diam menyewa _bodyguard_ untuk menjagamu," jawaban asal Ino membuat Sakura enggan menanggapi perkataan sang sahabat. Karena merasa Sakura tidak akan menanggapinya Ino mulai mencari hal lai untuk dibahas."Eh Sakura, bagaimana kencanmu dengan si anak baru?" Sakura melotot mendengar ucapan Ino,

Harus Sakura akui kalau jalan-jalannya kemarin bersama Naruto meninggalkan kesan yang manis, mungkin. Dengan memutar bola matanya malas, Sakura membuka sebuah buku tepatnya novel, kegiatan Sakura tersebut membuat Ino merengut kesal dan memutuskan kembali ketempat duduknya ketika melihat pasangan ah tepatnya teman sebangkunya sudah datang dengan wajah malasnya dan tidak ketinggalan kegiatan menguap yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang kepala nanas. Ketika melihat Shikamaru datang, Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir jam 08.00 pertanda bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, ia heran kenapa teman sebangkunya tidak kunjung datang, "apakah dia berniat membolos" Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"kenapa aku memikirkan si _baka_? Tidak ada ruginya juga kalau dia tidak berangkat." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"tentu saja kau akan rugi, Sakura." sebuah suara berat menusuk indra pendengaran Sakura, sontak ia menolehkan wajahnya melihat sang pemilik suara. Seluruh isi kelas yang tadinya ramai seketika menjadi sunyi, semua mata kini tertuju pada dua manusia berbeda gender sedang saling tatap, merasa ia dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian teman satu kelasnya Sakura tersadar dan langsung menunduk kan wajahnya, malu. Ketika teman-temannya berencana menggoda Sakura dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya melihat didepan kelas sudah berdiri sang _sensei_.

" _Ohayou mina-san_."

" _Ohayou_ Anko- _sensei_." Tahukan kenapa seluruh ruangan langsung mendadak sunyi ketika melihat adegan Sakura dan Naruto.

* * *

 **Mr. Cat**

 **Sakura POV**

Hari demi hari kulalui dengan penuh keceriaan bersama sahabat serta kucing hitam yang kini genap seminggu berada dirumahku, menemaniku dan selalu membuatku tenang, serta seseorang yang dengan keras kepalanya selalu membuntutiku, orang yang dengan gampangnya selalu berbicara bahwa dia akan selalu ada unntukku, orang yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan disampingku, menggenggam tanganku untuk memberi kehangatan ditanganku yang tadi kedinginan karena hujan, dia Naruto orang kedua yang telah mengubah perasaanku setelah si kucing hitam. Oh tidak kenapa wajahku terasa memanas, bicara tentang kucing yang aku selamatkan, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai heran, kenapa? Karena Mr. Cat cara ku memanggilnya, tidak pernah mau makan makanan kucing, dan herannya Mr. Cat suka dengan ramen, kalau _sandwich_ itu masih wajar, tapi kucing makan ramen? Itu sangat aneh.

"Sakura- _chaaan_!" sebuah teriakan membuatku terbangun dari pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja kini aku sudah ada dipelukan Naruto, payung yang Naruto bawa kini entah dimana sehingga menyebabkan air hujan membasahi baju seragamku dan Naruto.

"Kau ini, kenapa tiba-tiba berjalan mendahului ku? Apa air hujan tidak mampu membagunkan lamunanmu Sakura? Kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil." Ah Naruto? Benarkah seperti itu? Haah aku terlalu masuk kedalam pikiranku sehingga aku tak sadar jika melepaskan genggaman tanganmu.

"M-maafkan Aku," Sakura _no baka_! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu saat ini.

"Ah sudah hampir malam, ayo ikut aku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, kini aku sudah menyeretnya ke dalam rumahku.

"A-aku langsung pulang saja Sakura- _chan_ ,"

"Apa-apan kau ini, bajumu basah kau bisa mati kedinginan jika tetap memakai baju itu, tunggu disini aku akan membawakan baju dan membuat coklat hangat untukmu." Segera kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar Sasori- _nii_ mencari baju yang sekiranya pas untuk Naruto, tak lupa aku juga membawakan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Ini, cepat keringkan tubuhmu dan pakai ini,"

" _Arigatou_ ," Naruto tersenyum menerima handuk dan pakaian yang kuberikan. Tanpa sadar aku kini sedang memerhatikan Naruto melepas bajunya, entah kenapa wajahku langsung memanas melihat tubuh _topless_ Naruto, apa itu luka di perutnya? Seperti luka jahitan.

"A-ah Naruto, apakah aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh Sakura _-chan_ ," jawab Naruto yang kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"itu luka yang ada di perutmu-" ucapanku terhenti melihat Naruto menghalangiku untuk melihat lukanya.

"Ini hanya luka terkena pisau biasa kok," aku tahu Naruto sedang berbohong, namun bukan hakku juga untuk memaksa dia berkata jujur.

"sebaiknya kau juga ganti baju Sakura- _chan_ ," mendengar ucapan Naruto aku langsung sadar bahwa seragam putih yang melekat ditubuhku belum sempat kuganti, dengan rasa malu aku bergegas menuju kamar.

Ah dari tadi aku belum melihat Mr. Cat, lebih baik aku sekarang membuat coklat hangat untuk Naruto, hitung-hitung agar dia mau singgah dirumahku sebentar sembari menunggu hujan reda dan sekaligus menemaniku, yah karena Ibu pasti akan menginap dirumah temannya hujan-hujan seperti ini.

"coklat hangat untukmu, kau boleh pulang setelah hujan reda." Kulihat Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura- _chan_ ,"

"Aku sedang mencari kucingku namanya Mr. Cat, aku khawatir dia tidak bisa pulang." Yah aku sedari tadi memang sedang mengkhawatirkan Mr. Cat.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memperlihatkan dia padamu, kau tahu dia kucing yang misterius dan aneh," tanpa kusadari tingkah Naruto menjadi gelisah.

"dia mirip denganmu, Naruto."

sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto tidak ada niatan ingin membahas tentang Mr. Cat begitu juga aku, yang kini sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri namun keadaan tersebut berakhir ketika aku mendengar suara perut yang keroncongan, hei itu suara perut Naruto.

"Naruto, kau pasti lapar kan ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?" Naruto terlihat mengangkat wajahnya terlihat semburat merah tipis disana, dia manis sekali.

"Terserah kau saja Sakura- _chan_ ,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo temani aku memasak." segera kutarik tangan Naruto, sontak ia kaget dan hampir saja menubruk badanku. Naruto terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dari tadi, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sup ayam mengingat saat ini hujan belum juga reda, aku sadar saat ini Naruto sedang memperhatikanku, ketika aku rasa masakanku sudah matang kuputuskan untuk mematikan kompor, dan saat aku berniat membalikkan badanku tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah memelukku dari belakang, biasanya aku akan memukul kepala Naruto, atau mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras ketika melakukan sesuatu hal yang konyol, namun kini badanku terasa lemas dipelukan Naruto.

"Apa kau akan membenciku, jika tahu kalau aku membohongimu?"

"Apa kau akan marah, jika tahu siapa aku?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto?" kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja bertanya hal-hal yang konyol seperti itu.

"Sebencinnya dirimu, aku akan tetap menemanimu, menjagamu, membuatmu tersenyum, dan menyayangimu selamanya karena kau adalah penyelamat hidupku." kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku, wajahku kian memanas mengingat Naruto mencium keningku lembut sesaat setelah mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut, aku tidak paham yang ia katakan aku adalah penyelamatnya, apa dia gila?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Owari_**

 **A/N: I'M BACK! ^_^**


End file.
